


Beginning in a Meritocratic World

by Gaming_Wanderer (Silent_Observer_of_time)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anarchy, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Conflict, Conflict of Interests, Dehumanization, Demon Summoning, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Good versus Evil, I'm Bad At Summaries, Internal Conflict, Moving Out, Revolutionaries, Self Confidence Issues, meritorious ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Gaming_Wanderer
Summary: So the whole world starts from Meritocracy... Altering everyone's life in the long run. Life-changing really. Let's see how Daichi and Hibiki's life ends up into. :3





	1. Daichi POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi recalls the past.

 

**“So this is goodbye?”**

 

          By the bridge, two newly turned adolescents stood by the bridge, watching the sunset. One had short brown hair, wearing a yellow scarf and a brown jacket, his chestnut brown eyes watched the orange sky with interest. The one beside him had short curly black hair. Wearing a blue hoodie, brilliant sapphire eyes stared straight at the beautiful scenery, drinking the view to its fullest. Looking at his friend, the brunet smiled and began.

 

**“Feelings are always changing, such an unstable foundation for a relationship don’t you agree?”**

 

It made the raven blink and look at the person, a small frown forming from the somewhat pale complexion. With a tilt of the head, the raven inquired in a curious manner.

 

**“So?”**

 

The brunet sighed and scratched the back of his head. This person was so difficult to deal with. Showing both hands, the male tries to explain to his companion in a convincing manner.

 

**“I read from a lot of personal resources that those who get married open the case together and identify the problem to solve it.”**

 

The raven understood what the brunet wanted to say, slowly continuing the friend’s next claim.

 

**“And let me guess, the divorce couple mention about leaving the problem alone.”**

 

The brunet laughed happily, at least someone can get his drift. His other friends didn’t really want to answer him for some strange reason. Something about ‘Drama?’ Not so sure anymore.

 

**“Yes. Drifting apart when it was too much for them to handle.”**

 

The raven’s sapphire eyes looked down with a sad expression, the small frown had turn into a pout.

 

**“Isn’t that sad?”**

 

The brunet turned silent and looked away. He finally remembered that his friend was leaving after this week, going abroad to continue a better education plan crafted by business-minded parents.

 

**“Don’t worry. It won’t happen with us. I’m sure…”**

* * *

 

After the raven left, the brunet had moved on from his shell and made lots of friends. Gaining a relatively-good job, the brunet focused on getting to the top by training and disciplining himself. Joining a well-known organization called JPS, the brunet was able to rank himself up to full-time officer. Wearing the famous black JPS outfit, the brunet rejoiced at his hard work.

 

_‘It was a meritocratic world after all, right?’_

 

He thought it was until a rebellion went out of hand. Claiming themselves to be the ‘catalyst of change’, the leader vowed to eradicate the cold system placed by those in power. The brunet didn’t really care until that one time…

* * *

 

**“Hibiki!”**

 

The brunet screamed out, realizing that on the top of the burning carcass was a familiar raven. Wearing a pure white hoodie, its two appendages fluttered in the rotten scented air. Dark blue pants tainted with bits of blood from the brunet’s fallen comrades. The raven turned, sapphire eyes as sharp as daggers. The raven called Hibiki merely stood there watching the brunet, looking down at the reinforcement for possible arrest. Hibiki smiled, a smile filled with sorrow and regret(?)

 

**“Hello Daichi…”**

 

The brunet named Daichi watched in horror as a flaming red phoenix appeared right beside his past best friend. Hibiki was still looking down at him, his face partially covered from the hoodie worn. Daichi staggered a bit as he tried getting close, seeing that the raven had worn the gift he had given five years ago.

 

**“W-Why? You… You could have made it to the top! Why are you siding with them?!”**

 

Hibiki watched the JPS members flood in the room, Daichi also noticed that Makoto and Fumi are here too. Then that means, Yamato isn’t far behind. He did want to contain the ‘key of success’ of the rebellion, after all. Hibiki shook, refusing to answer the question. The red phoenix now paired up with a white tiger turned tense, ready to attack but the raven raised an arm and halted the deity’s actions. Eyes closed, the raven remained silent.

 

**“Answer me!”**

 

Daichi really wanted to know and shouted at his friend-now-turned-into-criminal. The raven continues to shake, looking away from him. Someone held Daichi’s hand, he looked and saw a worried friend. Her name was Io and she was the one who was assigned to be his partner. Looking around, Daichi realized that the two higher ranks Fumi Kanno and Makoto Sako was already ready to capture the teen using a seal. It was that bad. Hibiki was beyond the organization’s definition of slaughter…Could Daichi still save his childhood friend? He had to try...

 

**“Hibiki? Can you… Pull back your demons?”**

 

Hibiki shook again, eyes covered by shadows are now revealed to have tears. That’s when Daichi realized. Since Hibiki was fighting against them, the mission assigned by the rebel leader was to murder everyone. Even him. Before Daichi could run up the pile of burning human corpse, another summoning circle was performed. This time, it was in mid-air made by Hibiki as he covered his face. Summoning out the legendary azure-dragon, a gust of wind pushed everyone back, extinguishing the demon flames as well. By the time everyone regained their stances, Hibiki was already gone.

* * *

 

Researching about his childhood friend’s activities held no information for Daichi, but it was with the others. Io was really surprised that Daichi was even able to befriend a person as silent and gifted as Hibiki, reading from some articles that the raven dislikes noisy places. Makoto and Fumi discussed some topics with Chief Yamato about Hibiki’s potential, explaining to Daichi that he needed to persuade his friend to their side… Something that even Daichi agreed because murdering his friend… Was just a big NO for him. Even if all of his friends and associates in Sapporo branch died….

 

**“Was it because of the World?”**

 

Back when Hibiki was still in Japan, the raven asked Daichi why his parents wanted him to leave and keep getting better in everything. Hibiki sounded bitter at that time-No. There was nothing wrong with a world based on hard work and skill. That was how the whole of history has always been. Hibiki understood that violence can’t fix the world so…The only question in the brunet’s head was… Why?

* * *

 

**“You’re so good at this Hibiki~”**

 

Daichi praised, watching the raven finish the hundred paper-crane challenge posed by the teacher to get a secret prize. Having finished his essay about ‘what you want to be when you grow up?’ The brunet twirled his scarf as the two stayed beside the bridge and watch the people pass by it. Clear blue water flow below the bridge, the same blueness as the eyes of his friend.

 

**“I’m not. I just tried and succeeded in the task.”**

 

Hibiki places the cranes beside Daichi and peered at the content of the paper. The raven laughed and dunks Daichi’s head. Daichi fixed his hair as his friend took the paper and edited the work. Daichi plucked his lips and got some extra art paper on the grass and tried to follow the step-by-step instruction of the teacher. After a few minutes, Daichi threw the paper. He couldn’t do it, he sighed.

 

**“I wish I had some sort of Talent like you, making me stick out from the rest. I’m just… Ordinary. Like even if I tried my best, I would never be the ‘best’ ha…”**

 

Hibiki frowned, holding the connected paper cranes, the raven threw it to the river. Daichi gaped at Hibiki’s actions and was shushed by the raven with one finger pressing on his lips. Hibiki responds,

 

**“Then that means… This isn’t the right way to live.”**

 

Hibiki smiled and removed his finger, changing the topic that the teacher never was his favorite and that the prize didn’t matter for the raven.

* * *

 

Daichi realized what caused Hibiki to stray from the norm, joining the vigilantes. Bumping his head on the wall, Daichi closed his eyes. Now that he knew the reason why the raven chose to go against the world… He knew he will never be able to let Hibiki join them now. Daichi succumbed to sadness.

 

"Now what?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Hibiki’s POV.
> 
> “I want to live…” The brunet pleaded to the darkness. Feeling it all around him, the brunet cried louder, asking for someone… Anyone for help. “I want to live no matter what!”
> 
>  
> 
> No one responded. The brunet drowned…


	2. Hibiki's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibiki laments on his situation.

 

          By the bridge, two newly turned adolescents stood by the bridge, watching the sunset. One had short black curly hair, wearing a blue hoodie with two nubs on top, sapphire blue eyes intently watched the environment. How everything contrasted in various shades of orange, it made the raven think that everything was influenced with well... Everything.

 

**“So this is goodbye?”**

 

The raven wasn’t alone as this was mentioned. The one beside him had short fixed brown hair, his golden scarf fluttering from the afternoon breeze. Using his peripheral sight, the raven sees his friend turn to face him with a smile. The raven was waiting for a response; the brunet must have one for him.

 

**“Feelings are always changing, such an unstable foundation for a relationship don’t you agree?”**

 

It made the raven think for a while and look at the person, the brunet was clearly trying to say something meaningful. Tilting his head, the raven inquired to his cheery friend.

 

**“So?”**

 

The raven felt a pang of guilt to see the brunet sighed and scratch his head. The raven really couldn’t understand where his friend wanted him to go so he continues staring at him. Showing both hands, the brunet cites him an example but is actually a claim.

 

**“I read from a lot of personal resources that those who get married open the case together and identify the problem to solve it.”**

 

The research material isn’t really the best, but that’s because it was about Human nature. The raven gained a hint and knew what the brunet wanted to hear from him, continuing the friend’s next claim.

 

**“And let me guess, the divorce couple mention about leaving the problem alone.”**

 

The brunet laughed happily, making the raven take a breath. He was keeping it in due to suspense, now he released it out. The brunet didn’t have much friends who wants to talk to him about these matter, always focused on TV and media where they escape the harsh system of the world. The raven lent a hand, fully aware on the brunet's crumbling foundation towards his identity.  _What a world._

 

**“Yes. Drifting apart when it was too much for them to handle.”**

 

That last phrase made the raven depressed. Looking down with a sad expression, the raven knew that his departure from Japan was nigh. Because of his parents and his inborn skills, he was being sent to a better area of development. The raven wanted to cry but couldn’t. He locked his emotions a long time ago, back when his parents told him it was useless. The raven asked to his friend,

 

**“Isn’t that sad?”**

 

The raven watched the brunet look away silently. He must have remembered of his incoming departure. The raven didn’t want the brunet to be sad and tried to spout out words of encouragement. The raven found none, he was mute in this sort of matters. _Useless._  Closing his mouth, the raven heard the brunet speak quietly, but it made his chest lighter for some reason.

 

**“Don’t worry. It won’t happen with us. I’m sure…”**

* * *

 

After the raven left with his parents to the US, the raven couldn’t seem to count the number of times they kept transferring due to the lack of better educational facilities for him. Because of the multiple migration, the raven became a social butterfly genius, propagating anywhere he chooses. But it wasn’t enough, especially when his parents died from a car accident. Looking at their coffins, the fifteen-year-old teen watched his relatives murder each other one by one, all to use him for their own self-interest.

 

_**Why where they fighting?** _

 

The violence and ruthlessness of the world... He hated it yet the raven didn’t know how to express himself. He wanted to find a solution but didn’t want his classmates to find out. Stating that he wanted space, the raven used the wealth he accumulated from his work to go back to Japan. Wearing the jacket given by a dear friend, the raven wandered from station to station, visiting places in Japan until that faithful encounter. The raven found someone unique, someone like Daichi but more... Firm.

 

**“I only want to save the weak. Is that wrong?!”**

 

The propaganda of the brown-haired detective was explained to the crowd, but those words were the only thing that stuck on the raven’s head. Staring at the stranger with his curious blue eyes, the raven didn’t know why, but the man was different. After watching the man get thrown with food, the crowd disbursed and the man was cleaning himself, uttering some Spanish words. The man was angry, it was expected. Because he was different and different people are either: praised or demeaned. But that is what made the raven approach him and hold out his hand. Seeing the man smile and take his hand, the raven felt something tingle again. The man’s smile and attitude with the world was refreshing. The raven wanted to give him his support. Before the raven knew it, he was part of the rebellion as the stranger’s right-hand.

 

**"Let's end this despotic rule once and for all!"**

 

Hibiki sometimes wondered why the detective never wanted him off his sight. It was also peculiar to know that the detective's allies were also protective over him. They say he is the strongest in the group, but his age and naivety placed him under elimination work. ~~In short, he's disposal to a certain extent.~~  A low-class job huh? He can work with that. Being assigned with one task, the raven sets forth and eliminates the entire Sapporo branch. Easy as slicing a cake, just like the Nagoya branch but then…

* * *

 

Standing on the top of the burning carcass, the raven asked himself if he should have worn another jacket instead of his friend's gift for this mission. There were a lot of enemies in the vicinity. All dead of course.... Except for the reinforcement. Pure white even after a massive carnage, the raven wondered how the rumors of him being a **White Demon** came to be. The breeze that passed through him reeked of death, yet he could still sense individuals coming to check his genocide. Looking at his blue cyclone phone, the raven had five minutes left before the leader of the government organization arrive the area.

 

**“Hibiki!”**

 

The raven turned, his solemn attitude flipped into pure surprise. Screaming at the raven was his childhood friend Daichi. He was wearing a black attire like those in the organization and his face was filled with sadness. His expression made the raven stop and process what was really going on here. Seeing that the reinforcement entered, Hibiki smiled, acknowledging his friend’s stance and greeted,

 

**“Hello Daichi…”**

 

Daichi watched in horror as Suzaku appeared beside him. Hibiki didn’t understand why everyone wasn’t moving to attack him yet he himself couldn’t understand why he isn’t using this opportunity to murder everyone in one go. Zeroing in on his friend, Hibiki noticed Daichi move in short paces. His words made Hibiki hesitate a great deal on how to handle his situation at hand.

  
**“W-Why? You… You could have made it to the top! Why are you siding with them?!”**

 

More JPS members flood in the room, a familiar blue-haired authority and a new black-haired Asian came into sight. Hibiki knew his time was up yet his legs wouldn’t move. Shaking his head, Hibiki refused to answer his friend’s question. Why was he still coming near him? Byakko came after sensing his anxiety, both deities planned on harming his friend. But seeing Daichi’s determination, the raven raised an arm and halted the deity’s actions. Eyes closed, the raven can still hear Daichi.

 

**“Answer me!”**

 

Daichi must really hate him now, having a friend-now-turned-into-criminal. Hibiki looked away and pondered on the next course of action. He just needs to kill everyone yet why were there tears falling down his face? Was this the heart’s way of expressing hesitation? Hibiki heard Daichi call his name,

 

**“Hibiki? Can you… Pull back your demons?”**

 

Shutting his heart once more _but not fully_ , logic took control and chose an alternative route. From the objective of destroying and murdering Sapporo Branch, Hibiki diverts it into immediate retreat. Covering his sign of weakness, Hibiki raised his hand and summoned out Seiryuu. The God already knew what the teen wanted and brought out the harshest of winds at their enemies.

 

**"That will not be the last encounter you will have with that mortal."**

 

While distracted, Hibiki held onto Seiryuu and warped away. Riding on the deity, Hibiki blocked the deity’s words of disappointment, pushing questions and troubles for some other time. Today, the raven wanted to rest and hear his classical music in peace. The world could wait. He wasn’t ready...

* * *

 

Getting shouted about failure was expected, Hibiki knew his boss Ronaldo was thinking about the consequences of his actions. What a worrywart. However, his friends like Joe and Airi wanted to know who was the person that stopped his carnage streak. Seeing them hack and browse through the database, his childhood friend’s activities held no important information for Hibiki. However, he wondered why the other two were curious and listened to their description of him. Charismatic yet reckless, Airi asked how Hibiki was even able to befriend a person as cheerful as the brunet. Otome talked with Joe about Daichi’s record, telling Hibiki that he could recruit his friend if that would make him feel better. Hibiki wondered about that, musing on several funny scenarios that Joe gave out.

 

**“Even if I’m useless, I think this is how the world should be…”**

 

Back when he was still in Japan, Hibiki asked Daichi why the world wants everyone to keep getting better in everything. Daichi’s words made Hibiki’s blood boil. There was definitely something wrong with the system. If the whole world was based on hard work and skill, then Humanity had no need of compassion and emotions for other things like each other. Hibiki understood that violence can’t fix the world yet he also didn’t want everyone to shun down the other paths of possibilities…The only question in the raven’s head was… Why did Daichi join JPS?

* * *

 

**“You’re so good at this Hibiki~”**

 

Hibiki heard Daichi praise him as he finishes the hundred paper-crane challenge posed by their teacher to get a secret prize. Telling the brunet that he would help fix his essay about ‘what you want to be when you grow up?’ Hibiki sat on the grass beside the bridge. Clear blue water flow below the bridge, it was really soothing. Hibiki suddenly remembered the feeling of water splashed on his face. Having his teachers scold him for his actions, Hibiki wanted to ask why helping Daichi was of no benefit? To Hibiki, Daichi was his best friend. That was enough reason for him to help the brunet. Hibiki glances at Daichi’s focus, it was still his folded multi-colored paper cranes.

 

**“I’m not. I just tried and succeeded in the task.”**

 

Hibiki places the cranes beside Daichi and peered at the content of the paper. The raven laughed and dunks Daichi’s head. The content was Daichi telling his teachers that he’ll become a race car driver and get hitched with a beautiful or sexy girl. Taking his friend’s pencil, Hibiki starts editing the work. Outside his view, Hibiki smiled inwardly as he saw his friend take some of his extra art paper and tried his best to follow the step-by-step instruction written and drawn in his notebook. After a few minutes, Hibiki heard a crunch of paper. Looking up, Hibiki heard Daichi complain to himself.

 

**“I wish I had some sort of Talent like you, making me stick out from the rest. I’m just… Ordinary. Like even if I tried my best, I would never be the ‘best’ ha…”**

 

Hibiki frowned, placing the paper down for Daichi to place in his bag. While his friend was busy, Hibiki threw his paper cranes to the river. Daichi gaped at Hibiki’s actions and was about to say something. Hibiki pressed one finger onto Daichi’s lips and responded,

 

**“Then that means… This isn’t the right way to live.”**

 

Hibiki smiled and removed his finger, changing the topic that the teacher never was his favorite and that the prize didn’t matter for the raven. Hibiki can still see the doubt in the brunet’s eyes. It’s as if he still doesn’t understand what he was saying…

* * *

 

Hibiki realized what caused Daichi to join the norm, joining the government. Resting on his bed, Hibiki closed his eyes. Now that he knew the reason why the brunet chose to fight for this world… He knew he will never be able to let Daichi join them now. Hibiki falls, succumbing to despair.

 

"Damn it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Revelation
> 
> “I want to live…” The raven heard a person’s voice in the darkness. Feeling the darkness all around him, the raven ran blinded to the source of the sound. The person’s voice was growing louder. The person was in pure desperation. “I want to live no matter what!”
> 
>  
> 
> Yet even if the raven called out to the person, not a single sound could be heard from him. By the time the raven came, the person stopped talking… Kneeling to the ground, the raven cried.


End file.
